In This City (Rewrite)
by Skire
Summary: Marceline's a new student at this new school. She meets Finn and Jake, which leads to her meeting Bubblegum. She becomes Bubblegum's close friend but she wants to be so much more, and so does Bonni. Bubbline, MxPB, Marblegum.{Will fix certain stuff and just so you know this will be longer with ADDED BUBBLINE SCENES}
1. New School, Old habits

**Hey-yo! This is the re-write of IN THIS CITY :D I hope you guys like it and I hope this will be better than the first ^^; Well, on you go to the first chapter~**

* * *

Marceline Abadeer... Scratch that. Marceline **McQueen** walked up to her new, _better_, school. She scoffed at it and scowled deeply. _'Psh. Another new school... Hope fully it will be my last.'_ The raven haired teen thought to herself. She then walked up the steps in her red boots. She was holding a punk rock look, she had messy long raven hair, a grey tank top underneath a black leather jacket and black knee-ripped jeans that were tucked into her favourite red boots. Yep, she looked like a total bad ass.

She went over to the registrar and collected her schedule from the lady behind the counter.

"Your first class is in room 214." The registrar explained, "That's on the second floor."

"Thanks." Marceline said and headed for her designated room. Maybe I won't attract that much attention for once. _That could probably lead me to not getting kicked out this time._ She thought to herself. Oh well, only time will tell.

She finally made to the room she needed to be; Rm. 214.

She knocked and a woman with white hair opened. "Oh." She eyed the girl up and down before speaking. "You must be Ms. Abadeer."

"McQueen." The raven haired teen growled.

"Pardon?"

"I prefer McQueen than my father's surname." Marceline explained.

"Oh, I see. My apologies Ms. McQueen." The teacher corrected herself. She then gestured for her to come in to the class room. "Please, come inside now."

Marceline stepped inside and stood in front of the class as the teacher called their attention. "Class." Marceline straightened her jacket as the teacher introduced her. "This is Marceline McQueen. From this day, she will be in this home room. She's new so be nice."

"Hi Marceline." The class greeted her in a monotone chorus.

"Sup." she replied,

"Alright Marceline, you may now take your seat." The teacher instructed. Marceline looked around and saw that the only available seat left was in the back, next to a kid with blond hair and what seems to be a white weird bear hat. She shrugged. _I've seen weirder_. She thought and walked over to the bear hat boy.

As she seated herself, the teacher resumed whatever it was they were previously doing and the kid with the white bear hat turned to Marceline and said, "Hi."

Marceline studied him for a second. He was blond with sparkling blue oh-so-innocent eyes. He was wearing a plain blue shirt, dark blue cargo shorts and black converse. And there, of course, was his weird white hat.

"Hey." Marceline replied.

"My name's Finn. Finn Humano." He grinned and revealed that he was missing one tooth. "I'm 15 and that," He pointed over to a sleeping dirty blonde boy wearing an orange hoody in a seat in front of him. "Is my brother, Jake."

"Cool." Marceline said, and she meant it. It must be cool to have a brother in the class as you. As long as he's not a spoil sport though.

"Are you sure you're a sophomore?" Finn asked, "'Cause you look like you should be a junior. What are 'ya, 18?"

"Actually, yeah, I am." Marceline smiled, "I actually started pretty late." She explained, "What about your brother, he looks 18 too."

"Ah... Well, Jake was held back." Finn explained and Marceline snickered a bit at this.

"How come?" She asked,

"He used to cut a lot of classes during his first year. He hocked stolen bikes, snatched purses. He was then put into counselling He's good now. He didn't know it was wrong." Finn grinned.

Marceline laughed again, "You sure seem more mature than he does." She smiled, "Must be nice to have a brother who cares."

"It is." Finn grinned, "Can I see your schedule?"

Marceline nodded and handed the blonde boy her schedule. He studied it for a while before saying anything. "Cool. So we have 1st, 3rd to 6th period together, and Lunch. You're 7th and 8th are pretty close to where you're 3rd period is so it won't be hard to find." Finn explained.

"Thanks, now I can't use the excuse that I got lost for being late. Thanks a lot Finn." Marceline said sarcastically.

Finn laughed at this, "You're really cool Marceline."

The raven haired girl smirked at this, "You too Finn."

* * *

After 1st period, they walked out together. Finn introduced his brother to Marceline. They walked Marceline to her next class. She thanked them with a fist bump each.

"Thanks dudes." She said,

"No problemo Marceline." Finn grinned at his new friend. He loved making new friends. Especially radical ones.

"Yeah dude, see ya later." Jake said. Once that was over with they left the rock chick to her class.

She went inside and noted that there weren't that many people yet. She took a seat at the back and stared out the window, getting lost in her own thoughts for the moment.

Soon, students started piling into the room who were followed by the teacher.

"Alright Class, settle down." The teacher instructed and the students all stopped talking and took their respectives seats. As the teacher finished preparing his things, he noticed Marceline and cocked an eyebrow. "I see we have a new student in our class. Hello, I am Mr. Harris." He said and then pointed to Marceline. "Please. Introduce yourself."

Marceline stood up and the class looked at her. "Hey, My name's Marceline McQueen."

Before the teacher could respond to Marceline. There was a soft knock on the class room door and somebody entered.

The first thought that came to Marceline was: Wow, she's beautiful.  
The person who entered was female. She had luscious pink hair the fell down her back. She was wearing a light pink vest over a simple white blouse, A dark pink skirt and pink boots. 'Wow she loves pink.' She was also carrying some stack of papers.

"Ms. Masters, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mr. Harris said as he greeted the teen.

"Good day to you too Mr. Harris." Ms. Masters chuckled, "I just came by to bring you these." She said and handed over the stack of papers.

"Oh my, thank you very much Ms. Masters. I have been needing these for a while now." The teacher explained.

"It was no trouble, and please Mr. Harris, Call me Bubblegum." The pinkette smiled. Then she noticed that Marceline was still standing and was staring at her. Not that the raven haired girl intented to. "New student, Mr. Harris?" Bubblegum asked not taking her eyes off of the rock girl.

Mr. Harris noticed that he had not yet instructed Marceline to take her seat. "Ah yes." He turned to his student. "My apologies Ms. Mcqueen. You may take your seat now."

"Thanks." Marceline said quietly and took her seat. She then tore her gaze from Bubblegum, as did the pink headed girl. "Well, I'm afraid I must get going."

"Very well, Bubblegum. Go on then, I know how busy you are." Mr. Harris smiled.

Bubblegum bowed a bit and took her leave.

Mr. Harris then continued his class, not that Marceline was listening. She was too busy thinking about who 'Bubblegum Masters' was. As she was zoning out, she didn't realize that time had passed by quickly and soon enough the bell was ringing at their class was being dismissed.

Marceline finally got out of class and immediate saw Finn and Jake. Well mostly Finn cause the boy was flailing his arms over his head and calling the rocker's name. Marceline shook her head from side to side and smiled.

"Yo." Marceline greeted the brothers.

"Hey Marce." Finn smiled his boyish smile.

"Hey." Jake greeted.

"So how was social studies?"

"Boring." Marceline said.

"Yeah, that's true! Especially with Mr. Harris."

"I know! He just went on and on, like blah blah blah." Marceline agreed while using her hand and making it 'talk'.

As soon as greetings were finished the trio started walking down the hall.

"So what's the next class?" Marceline asked.

"We have biology next." Finn said as a matter of fact.

"Ugh... Sounds boring as tennis." Marceline said while sticking her tongue out. Then an idea hit her. "Let's cut."

"What?!" Finn exclaimed, "It's your first day!"

"So what?"

"Yes, let's!" Jake agreed. He was definitely liking this chick.

"Not you too! and you know that you can't!" Finn chided.

"Aw man. C'mon, it's just one class." Jake shrugged.

"It's a major!" Finn explained, "And besides, we have lunch after this one."

As they argued over whether they were going to cut or not they were already at the door of thier next class, Marceline sighed,

"So much for cutting."

Finn grinned triumphantly and went inside followed by Jake and her. Marceline was right, it _was_ boring. So she slept through it. She woke up when Finn was shaking her, "Marce! Marce! Marcy!"

Marceline groaned, "Huh? Wha-? Where am I?"

"C'mon Marce. Lunch Time." Jake said with a smile. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled and so did Marceline's.

"Oh good. I'm damned hungry." The raven haired chick said as she stood up and gathered her belongings.

The left the room and walked down the hallway towards the canteen.

"Peebles and LSP said they'd meet us at the canteen." Finn said.

"Who's Pebbles? and LS- what?" Marceline asked,

"Peebles and LSP." Jake corrected, "They're our friends but they're Juniors. Peebles is really cool and LSP knows all the gossip."

"Huh. Cool. Oh by the way you two, you guys know anybody named Bubblegum Masters?"

"That's PEEBLES!" Finn practically yelled, ""Yeah, she's like a straight A student. The first Junior to be a Student Council President, She's also part of the events commity. She's also a intern at this science school, plus she's super rich. Oh yeah, she also used to be a cheer leader but she quit due to personal issues."

"Whoa." Marceline was surprised. That babe was ALL that? "So basically, she's the perfect babe that everyone is after?"

"Yeah." Jake agreed, "Like the ones in the movies, 'cept you know, she's real and all."

"Huh."

"And Finn likes her." Jake smirked.

Finn's jaw dropped and his face became beat red. "N-No I don't!" He denied.

"Awww, _puppy love_." Marceline joined in.

"Shut up!"

"Calm down weenie!" Marceline laughed, "We're just kiddin'"

Finn huffed as they entered the cafeteria. "I don't like-_like_ her."

"Yeah man, whatevs." Jake snickered.

Once they got their meals they picked up their trays and found a place to sit.

"So where are they?" Jake asked as he started munching on his sandwich.

Finn put his phone away before answering Jake's question. "They're still paying for their food but, they'll be here soon enough."

Marceline was feeling a bit nervous about meeting Peebles. She didn't know why so she shrugged it off and ate her fries silently. A few moments later though they heard someone call,

"OH MY GLOB! HEY FINN!"

The trio of friends turned to see Bubblegum walking towards them, tray in hand, and beside her was who Marceline assumed was LSP, a girl who had purple everything. They sat down and Finn started introducing Marceline to his friends.

"Hey LSP, Hey Poibles." Finn greeted. "This is Marceline."

"Greetings." Bubblegum smiled.

As soon as the introductions and greetings were done, LSP whipped her phone out and started talking with someone named 'Melissa' and ignored everyone else.

Bubblegum turned to Marceline, eyeing her for a moment before speaking, "You're that new student in Mr. Harris' class." She stated.

"Uhh... Yep. That's me." Marceline smiled.

"So you're a sophomore?"

"Uh yeah... I-uhh... I started pretty late." Marceline said sheepishly.

"Oh... I see... Anyway, welcome to Ooo." Bubblegum smiled sweetly.

_Glob she's so beautiful._ Marceline thought, "Yeah, thanks." She said out loud.

They were enjoying their meal. Finn eating while telling a story on how He and Jake saved a kitten stuck in a tree and how they were 'Heroes', while Jake would only intervene when Finn forgot something. Peebles was laughing and commenting politely while Marceline would sometimes joke and tease. LSP was still on her phone while eating some chips. Suddenly someone came up behind them,

"Bonni, who are these chumps?"

Bubblegum grit her teeth before speaking and just groaned, making Marceline wonder.

"Ash!" Finn yelled as he stood up, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to take my _girlfriend_ back, chump." The bleach haired boy said.

"Look, Ash." Bubblegum said, her voice coated with venom. "I broke up with you for a reason."

"Yeah, look. I still don't get that. C'mon baby..." He trailed off as he reached for Bubblegum's shoulder. As soon as he came into contact, Bubblegum moved away. Actually leaning into Marceline, making the rock girl blush a bit.

"No! S-stay away from me you jerk!" Bubblegum screeched.

"C'mon baby, don't be like that."

Finn got madder by the second until he couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to ash, chest puffed out and he grabbed Ash's shoulder roughly, turning him away from Bubblegum.

"STAY AWAY FROM PB!" The boy growled. Ash merely scowled and lifted the boy up by his collar and without a second thought, punched him right in the cheek, sending him down to the floor. This made Marceline boil with rage.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" She growled and walked over to him, sizing him up. They were now having a glaring contest.

"What are you gonna do about it, girly?"

"I don't hit pathetic dorks who pick on people smaller than him." Marceline scowled and turned away from the bleach haired teen to help her fallen friend. As she did, Ash grabbed her arm and turned her back to him.

"What did you just say!?"

"You heard me! Now get lost, and leave my friends alone." She jerked her arm away. Bubblegum was already starting to worry.

"You're a fucking newbie! You don't have any friends!" He exclaimed.

"Says the weenie desperate to get his EX back." She retorted.

That's when Ash snapped. He growled and did the unexpected. He punched Marceline square in the jaw. Jake was helping his little brother, but they both looked up in time to see it happen. Jake and Finn gasped, LSP's jaw dropped and Bubblegum gasped. Everyone was watching them.

Marceline stepped back and flexed her jaw a bit. Rage in her eyes. "Bad move, chump."

She charged Ash who was too slow. He tried to punch her in the head but she ducked and punched him in the gut making him double over in pain. As he was, Marceline grabbed his collar and kneed him right in the face, making him fall back on the floor clutching his face in pain. Marceline wasn't done, she was about to kick him when Bubblegum stopped her.

"M-Marceline! That's enough!" The pink headed girl screamed.

"This guys a total asshole! How could you ever have dated trash like him!?" The rocker screamed. She knew she had no right. She was a new comer but she did not feel any guilt or shame to what she had said or done or was about to do.

Then a teacher came, motioned to Finn, Marceline and Ash and took them to the office. Marceline looked back, Bubblegum had a worried look on her face. But Marceline didn't know weather it was for Her, Finn or her Ex.

* * *

**TADA!**

Tell me if it's better! :)

Ciao!


	2. Bonnibel and Marcemellow

This wasn't the first time Marceline was in the principal's office. Not even the first time she was in the office on the first day of school. She'd been sent in the office for fights, pranks and even vandalisms. She'd even cursed the teacher. Sent the poor guys crying all the way to the Principal's office. The pale girl had been in so much trouble that some schools don't even accept her.

It was only because of her father that she was here now. She growled at the thought. No, I don't _**owe**_ **him**. **He ****_owes_**** me**. Never the other way around. Never.

Marceline stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. Once they were inside the principal's office, they were asked to sit down. Marceline sat down in a huff, Finn sitting down gently while Ash stayed standing up, arms crossed over his chest.

"Mr. Eden, didn't you hear me?" Principal Tree-trunks asked the football star.

"I don't need to be here!" He growled.

"You don't get to decide what happens, now sit down!" The principal ordered. Ash snarled but decided that he needed to be on the woman's good side. The Principal was a middle aged woman who had pale green hair. She was wearing some glasses and had on a brown suit. And right now, she looked extremely upset.

"Now, let's see." Tree-trunks fixed some papers and set them aside. She then looked at each of the students dead in the eye. "From what I've heard, you three had a fight in the school cafeteria, on the first day of school." She clicked her teeth and frowned. "Would I like to know why?"

"Yeah, They started it!" Ash yelled, pointing at the other two students.

"Mr. Eden." Principal Tree-trunks said through grit teeth. "Were you spoken to?" Ash paled and just looked down. "I thought so." The woman turned her attention to Finn. She had always known that the boy was a good student. "Mr. Humano, would you please explain, from your point of view, what happened?" She asked calmly.

Finn stood up slowly and began speaking. "W-we were jusk having lunch ma'am and then Ash came over and interrupted us. He," He stopped for a moment. He didn't want to mention other names. Especially not Bubblegum's. "He kept bugging us even when we told him to go away. T-then I stood up and told him to just go." He stopped and licked his dry lips. "He then, picked me up and punched me in the face."

Tree-trunks nodded to show acknowledgement. "Okay, stop right there." She turned her attention to the football star;Ash. Oh how she loathed the boy. He wasn't anything but a worm in society. He wasn't capable of doing anything other than outsmarting other students to do things for him and bruting his way through the football team. "Mr. Eden, why did you punch Mr. Humano in the face?"

"He was being a stupid ass Chump by getting in my way." Ash growled and his fists tightened.

"Calm down." Tree-trunks ordered, "Now, Mr. Eden, explain to me how punching Mr. Humano in the face was the best solution as to him being less of a 'stupid ass chump'.

Ash scowled but didn't answer. She got him there. He lowered his head and just glared at the floor.

Tree-trunks turned her attention back to Finn, "Continue please."

"After he punched me... Marceline came to my defense and then they." Finn gulped, "They started yelling insults until Ash got mad and punched her in the jaw."

"Hitting girls as well, Mr. Eden?" Tree-trunks shook her head and 'tsked' at the bleached haired boy. "For shame, boy. For shame."

"And then Marceline beat him up." Finn finished and sat back down.

Principal Tree-trunks observed them for a moment before turning her full attention on Marceline, who seemed to stiffen a bit. Sure Marceline had been in trouble a lot but she actually liked this school. It might be the first day, but she actually had friends here already.

"Ms... McQueen." She sighed, "You know something, I actually believe you are incredibly smart, but I don't know why you forsake your wisdom and get into so much trouble."

Marceline gulped and Tree-trunks continued, "Having fights on your first day is not a good way to start your new school year, young lady. I've seen your old records. You're lucky that I actually see you are trying to change by actually attending your classes. Please don't let this happen again."

Marceline nodded,

"Do I make myself clear, Ms. McQueen?"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." The rocker teen answered.

"Now Mr. Eden." She started. "Remember that **you** are on _**probation**_. You will be suspended for this week. See you next monday."

"What!?" He scowled as his head shot up, "You can't be serious!" He needed to be there for football practices, he can't afford to miss them. "What about them!?" He yelled, pointing to Finn and Marceline.

"Mr. Humano was simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time. He won't be punished for being punched in the face." Tree-trunks said sternly, "As for Ms. McQueen, she will have detention for 3 days, 2 hours each."

"It was self defense, you stupid idiot." Marceline snarled,

"Why you fuckin' bit-"

"Enough!" Tree-trunks yelled, making the teens stop. "Stop bickering. Now, Mr. Eden, if another incident like this occurs, you will be kicked off the football team, understood?"

This got Ash's attention as he stopped and sat up straight. He nodded and said no more.

"As for you Ms. McQueen. I don't want to see you here, for trouble, ever again. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Marceline gulped.

"Good, now go to the nurse's office to get your injuries checked."

The students nodded, got up, and left the room without another word. Marceline and Ash had gotten a pink slip from the secretary before leaving the office.

Jake, LSP, and Bubblegum were right outside, waiting for their friends. Bubblegum was extremely worried. Finn never gets sent to the office, only on certain innocent occasions where he didn't know what he was doing. She was also worried about Marceline. She was a new student and she got involved in these things. How horrible she must feel. She must hate me now. Bonnibel thought to herself.

Then the door opened. Ash stomped out, ignoring the trio by the door and made his way to the nurse's office.

Finn came out followed by Marceline.

Jake immediately hugged his little brother, "You good homie? You in trouble?"

"Nah dude. I'm cool. I got off the hook but-"

"I got detention." Marceline sighed, flashing the pink slip in the air.

"Wow, that sucks." Jake said and Marceline chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's probably one of the lightest punishments I've ever received." She chuckled some more before wincing in pain. "Ow..."

"You guys should like, totally go to the nurse's office. Glob." LSP said as she pointed out Marceline bruised jaw and Finn's bleeding nose.

"Yeah, dudes." Jake agreed and started leading Finn away with LSP. Bubblegum didn't move. She just stared at the floor.

"I-I'll catch up with you guys." Marceline said. Jake looked at her for a moment before nodding and heading off to the nurse's office. Marceline, on the other hand, turned her attention to the pink headed girl.

"Uh... you okay there Bubblegum?" She asked, concern can be heard in her voice.

Bubblegum shook her head. Marceline approached her slowly, "Uhm... What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." The pinkette whispered.

"Sorry?"

"I got you into this mess. I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?" Marceline asked. "I totes decided what I wanted to do back there Bubbs. You don't have to blame yourself or apologize, jeez."

"Huh?"

"It was all my decision." Marceline stated, "You don't have to be sad." She smiled.

Bubblegum looked up and saw Marceline smiling at her. Bubblegum didn't know why. Why did this girl, whom she had only known for a few minutes. MINUTES, mind you. Is being nice to her. Genuinely nice to her. Sure there was Finn and Jake, but they were guys. LSP is pretty much a gossip and is hard to trust. So how come Marceline was here and she was actually trying to be her genuine friend?

"Why?" Bubblegum said.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why not?"

"Don't answer my question with a question." Bubblegum huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Marceline chuckled lightly, trying to further hurt her jaw.

"I guess it's because Ash was a jerk and he didn't have the right to punch Finn and make you do what you don't want to." Marceline answered, "Besides, this is one of the first schools that I actually like on the first day and I actually want to keep the friends I made here."

"Oh. Well... Thank you Marceline." Bubblegum smiled. "You were a real hero today."

Marceline blushed, "I- Uh... It was nothing... really."

"Well, we better get to the nurse's office."

"Yeah, no need Bubblegum." Marceline frowned a bit. "Bubblegum. Man that's a mouthful."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering. Why's your name Bubblegum?"

"I-It's acutally more of a nickname than a name. It's because of my hair."

"Ahh... soo... what's your real name then?" Marceline smirked and Bubblegum blushed a bit.

"I-I don't really... let people call me _that_."

"Ash called you 'Bonni'. So yeah..."

"Well, it's not like I can make him stop, now can I?" Bubblegum huffed.

"Alright, jeez." Marceline put her hands half way up in a form of surrender, "Don't need to get your panties in a twist there Princess."

"Princess?"

"Well, Bubblegum's too hard to say and I thought, hey she looks like a _Princess_ and Finn talks about her like she's a_ Princess,_ so why not?" Marceline shrugged.

"Don't call me that." Bubblegum pouted.

"Well, what _should_ I call _you_? Hm?" Marceline said.

Bubblegum sighed. She got her there. "Bonnibel." She whispered.

"Eh?"

"Bonnibel." the pinkette said louder, "M-My real name is Bonnibel." _Why am I opening up to this girl?_

"Bonnibel." Marceline tested it out, "Bonni. I like that. Mind if I call you that?"

"Actually, yes but it's not like I can do anything anymore now can I?"

"Not a single thing Princess Bonni." Marceline grinned.

Bonnibel huffed. "That's so not fair."

"What is?"

"You getting to call me Princess and Bonni. I need a nick name for you too to be fair." The pinkette pointed out.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Marceline smirked.

"Mar-mar?"

"Huh?"

"Marmalade?"

"Yeesh, don't even-"

"Oh I know!"

"Oh no..." Marceline muttered. I don't like that look on her face.

"Marcemellow." Bonnibel grinned. Marceline's jaw dropped.

"nuh-huh, Pinky. No way."

"Pinky? See! Now you have three nick names for me. I at least deserve one." Bonnibel said.

"Doh... Fine..." Marceline sighed. "Whatever. Let's just get to class."

"Class? Marcy, we're supposed to go to the nurse's office."

_Marcy eh? Yeesh. What have I gotten myself into?_ "Don't need to. I'll be fine." Marceline waved her off and headed to the opposite direction of the nurse's office.

Bonnibel raised a brow and walked closer to Marceline and stopped her, then she poked Marceline bruise. "Ow! What the hey Bonni?"

"See? It hurts, now come on." Bonnibel then took Marceline by the arm and lead her to the nurse's office.

-(Nurse's Office)-

When they arrived, Finn was just coming out. A bandage across the bridge of his nose and some cotton stuffed in his nostrils. He noticed the two girls approach him.

"Ow, hey mawcewin." He waved. Jake and LSP greeted them as well.

Marceline went inside and the Nurse gave her a check up and then an ice pack to put on her Jaw for the mean time. As she was going out she saw that Ash was knocked out on one of the beds. She looked around and saw that the nurse was busy. She fished something out of her pocket, a marker. Glob knows why she keeps one in her pocket. She then went over and drew a line across the bleach haired boy's face. He didn't even flinched. Grinning devilishly, she proceeded to draw random shit on the jockey's face. After she was satisfied, she capped the marker and proceeded outside.

"Hey Marce, lemme see yo' pink slip." Jake asked as the girl came out. Marceline fished it out of her back pocket and gave it to the blonde. "Huh, 3 days, two hours? That's not bad."

"I know right?" Marceline grinned. She then turned to Bonnibel and remembered something that was bugging her while the nurse was checking on her. "Hey Bonni-"

A gasp.

The pale teen turned to see LSP's mouth open and Jake looking at her with wide eyes. Bonnibel saw the reaction and thought of something to increase their shock.

"Yes, _Marcemellow_?"

LSP dropped her phone and Jake's jaw dropped along with Finn. Marceline strained not to laugh cause it would cause her pain but she wasn't winning. She was laughing and wincing in pain while Bonnibel covered her mouth while chuckling.

"M-maybe later Bonni." Marceline grinned and when the initial shock was over. LSP picked her phone up and started texting like mad while Jake gave Marceline a quizzical look.

"We should head back to class now." Bonnibel said.

"Classes are ending soon and I'm actually going to take Finn home." Jake said.

"Yeah, I know it's my first day and all but that fight actually tired me out." Marceline said.

"I just wanna go the lump home." LSP whined. She was still in a summer mood and had not looked forward to waking up early this morning at all.

Bonnibel sighed, "Fine. We'll all go home." Jake and Finn fist bumped. "I won't let you guys slip again next time." She warned and the others just shrugged.

LSP went straight for her car and drove off. Finn and Jake headed off to the right while Bonnibel and Marceline went off to the left. As the group said their goodbyes they walked towards different directions.

Apparently, Bonnibel's house was on the same street as Marceline's. Sorta.

As they walked, they talked. Marceline would tell jokes and Bonnibel would tell her stories of Finn's Misadventures. They didn't realize that time had flown by until they came up front a big white and pink mansion with golden gates and a neatly trimmed hedge-fence.

"Wow, you live here?" Marceline gaped. The house was at the end of the street and was right at the intersection.

"Y-yeah, pretty much." Bonnibel said, "Thanks again for today Marcemellow." She smiled.

Marceline smirked, "You're liking that nickname too much Bonni, but like I said, It was no problem."

"So, what were you going to ask me earlier?" Bonnibel inquired.

"Huh? Oh... OH-! Oh yeah." Marceline rubbed the back of her neck. "I was going to as you for your cellphone number, you know, just so I can keep contact with you or ask you if I have questions about school and junk."

"Oh." Bonnibel blushed a bit, she then took a pen from her back and took Marceline's hand and scribbled it down. "Here you go." She smiled sweetly.

"Huh," Marceline looked at the number then back at Bonnibel. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Yeah, Guess I better go now." Marceline said, "See you tomorrow at lunch?" She asked the pinkette.

"Definitely, Marcemellow." She smiled.

Marceline chuckled at the pet name. "Alright, see you Bonni."

"Bye."

* * *

**Well there you go! Chapter 2 re write!  
**

**Are the changed noticable here? I think yes! Tell me what you think by REVEIWING! :D**

**Anywuz,**

**Ciao!**


	3. An Incident

**Decided to just put the Kool-Aid thang here ^^; Anywuz, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

It was friday. Yep, Marceline had been in that school for a week. _WOW._ she thought to herself. _Other than the first day incident, I didn't do anything wrong all week. That's a first. I must really like this school. Or the inhabitants of it anyway._ She walked down the hall to her last subject.

She was having the best week of her school life. She had new friends and a new _'interest'._

Bonnibel. Heh. Marceline had been getting closer and closer with the pink headed girl. Especially when Marceline was having trouble with some of her subjects. Marceline would even help her out with some social issues the pinkette has. Even thought Bonnibel was the SSC President, she was also some of the students emotional/social adviser. She was wise and collected and she thought rationally, but sometimes she had trouble answering the questions.

Now, Marceline was helping her out and the students actually acknowledge Marceline as Bonnibel's partner in advising.

It was a big step-up from a newbie nobody, that's for sure.

She arrived in class, a bunch of students greeted her. She bumped fists with them as she passed by. She took the seat in the back. It wasn't near the window because those seats were already taken.

The teacher arrived and all the students sat down. After the usual greetings, and the lesson was under way.

**-(After classes)-**

Marceline stretched her arms over her head as she walked to the exit. Jake and Finn were waving at her.

"Yo Mar!" Jake called.

Marceline opened one eye, since she had both of them closed earlier, to look at the blonde brothers. "Sup guys?"

Before they could answer her Bonnibel came up behind her. "Greetings fella's" She said, "Hey Marcemellow." She smiled. Marceline just rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Hey Bon-bon."

Now it was Bonnibel's turn to roll her eyes. "What are you guys doing?" The pinkette asked.

"We were just about to ask Marcy if she wanted to come to movie night." Finn said. "LSP said she wasn't going to be able to come today though."

"Oh yes! Marcemellow! You have to come!" Bonnibel plead, she even grabbed onto Marceline's arm.

"Movie Night huh? I guess I could go for some movies." Marceline smiled. She was definitely okay with more time with Bonnibel and she was most certainly okay with the pink headed girl clutching onto her arm like that. She looked down and saw that Bonnibel was still holding her and she smiled. Oh yes, very okay.

"Alright! C'mon, let's go to the store and buy some snacks!" Finn exclaimed.

"Cool, so what movie are we watching?" Marceline said as they walked down the school's steps.

"Hunger Games." Jake answered.

"What's that about?"

"Dunno, it looked cool though."

"It better not be a bunch of guys starving to death or something. That'd be lame." Marceline said while sticking her tongue out.

"Jermaine said it was cool." Finn stated.

"Who's Jermaine?"

"Our older brother." Jake answered, "He's also our legal guardian."

"Ahh..." Marceline didn't want to push the topic any further. They arrived at the convenient store and picked out the snacks and drinks that they wanted.

"Oh! Ooh! Kool Aid!" Marceline grinned as she picked up the tub of red powder. "Let's get this!"

"Uhh... Sure Marcemellow." Bonnibel agreed and they went to pay for their purchases.

**-(Finn and Jake's house)-**

Jake opened the door and the others carried some grocery bags that held multiple snacks and drinks.

"Alright, so I'll go get the DVD and you guys set up." Jake said and left without getting an answer from his friends.

"He just wants us to do the hard part, doesn't he?" Marceline asked flatly and received two nods from Bonnibel and Finn. "Oh well..."

"I'm gonna go get us some cups." Finn said as he and Bonnibel put the snacks in the living room.

"I'll go prepare the Kool-Aid." Marceline grinned widely, earning a confused look from Bonnibel.

Jake came back as Marceline left for the kitchen with the Kool-Aid. "Where's she going?" The dirty blonde boy asked.

"She's gonna prepare the drinks." Said the pink haired girl.

"Awesome." Jake said as he set up the movie.

Marceline came back with a huge pitcher of red liquid and another pitcher of water, the Kool-Aid was on the side and some sugar as well. She set it down and sat beside Bonnibel. Marceline wasted no time and started pouring some Kool-Aid for herself.

"Wow Marcemellow, that's a lot of Kool-Aid." Bonnibel said, as Marceline started putting sugar in her drink. "Are you adding sugar to it?"

Marceline just grinned and looked a bit guilty. "I love Kool-Aid." She stated, "And I can't get it very often okay?"

"Uhmm... Okay then." Bonnibel said and settled back on the couch. Marceline started drinking as soon as she finished her modifications to the drink. Finn came and sat on Bonnibel's other side and Jake sat down as well. They flipped the lights off and soon the movie was playing.

It was a quarter through the movie and Bonnibel noted that Marceline drank half of the two litre pitcher all by herself already.

Wow, Bonnibel thought. She must really love Kool Aid.

Marceline grabbed some chips and popped them into her mouth followed by the red tinted drink. She settled back on the couch and Bonnibel scooted closer to her. Almost snuggling. This made Marceline smile. She felt ecstatic. Energetic. Oh, this was a bad idea and she knew it.

Then again, she was always bad.

**-(After The Movie)-**

"Wow, that movie was awesome!" Finn grinned as he stood up and stretched. Jake did as well.

"Yeah man! They were like, 'I'm gonna kill you!', 'No, I'm gonna kill you!'" Jake impersonated.

"How did you like it Peebs?" Finn asked,

"It was very inter-"

**"IT WAS SHO COOL!**" Marceline screamed. Bonnibel turned to the raven haired girl and noticed she was hopping up and down and her pupils looked a bit, dilated. **"Evereyone was like, pow wow wow!"** She then jumped up and started pacing the floor. **"Maybe I should get that, where's you buy it? Whas it cheap? And Maybe-"**

"Marceline!" Bonnibel yelled, making Marceline's ranting stop. But not the pacing. "Are you okay, you seem a bit... Energetic." Finn and Jake were now also looking a bit concerned.

**"Me? I'm fine! Great! awesome!"** Her eyes darted to the empty pitchers, which she mostly consumed, and frowned. **"We're outta Khool Aid."**

Marceline started pacing and moving around the room. **"We should have a race!"** She excalimed, **"AND MORE KOOL AID!"**

"Marceline, I think you had too much suga-"

"**ONE TWO THREE GO!"** The raven haired girl ran outside.

"Marceline!" All three of her friends yelled and chased her.

When they got outside, Marceline was running down the street.

"Oh dear." Bonnibel said, genuinely worried.

"Should we go after her?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure. She might come back since her bag is still here."

"I'm going to go look if I can see her." Jake said and then he jogged down as well. "You guys wait there in case she comes back!"

**-(Later)-**

**"COME AT ME JAKE!"**

Bonnibel and Finn ran outside as soon as they heard their friend's voice.

Marceline was running towards them at top speed.

It had been half an hour or so since they last saw them. They looked behind the pale girl and saw Jake wheezing behind.

Marceline then made a sharp turn and jumped over their fence, into the back yard.

"Go!... After her!..." Jake said and he fell, face first into the front lawn.

Bonnibel and Finn did so and went to the back yard.

"Marceline!" Bonnibel yelled. They couldn't find the raven haired girl.

**"LOOK AT THE BIRDS!"** Marceline's voice yelled.

Finn and Bonni looked at each other and then sped out to look up at the roof. Sure enough, Marceline was there.

"Marceline! Get down from there!"

**"Okay Princess!"** She yelled and did a double front flip down. Nearly scaring the pinkette to death.

Marceline still kept running and jumping.

"Marcemellow! You have to calm down! You're having an insane sugar rush! If you don't stop soon-" Bonnibel stopped again. She watched as Marceline seemed to slow a bit only to trip on her own feet and face plant into the ground. "You'll pass out..." She finished.

"Marcy!" Finn yelled and he went over to his friend. He turned her over and slapped her face. "Out cold."

Bonnibel sighed. "Help me take her to my car. I'll drive her home."

**-(Marceline's house)-**

It wasn't that Bonnibel exactly knew where the raven haired girl's house was. She just knew the address from reading Marceline's old record. And NO! she didn't read the file because she wanted to know more about Marceline. She had to, for academic purposes.

Pfft. Yeah right.

Anyway, Bonnibel had to keep herself from blushing out of existence as she searched Marceline's rather toned body for her house keys. Which were in her back pocket.

Bonnibel unlocked her front door, dropped Marceline's bag and went back for the girl.

She picked her up and carried her inside, dropping the pale girl on the couch.

The pink haired girl sat beside her for a moment, stroking her raven locks and watching her beautiful face.

She then giggled, "You're so silly Marcemellow." She said and kissed Marceline on the forehead. "Don't scare me like that again." She said before standing up and leaving.

* * *

**Tada! :D**

**New chapter X3**

**Review! Too lazy to put junk in here today/tonight?**

**Ciaaoo~**


	4. Pink Revenge

**Now remember people, this fanfic was thought of when I was watching I AM NUMBER FOUR. So don't review, "That part was familiar." or "Hey, you got that part from I AM NUMBER FOUR."**

**You have been warned and I don't won Adventure Time. Except for this awesome fanfic XD**

* * *

Marceline Abadeer groaned as she rolled over in her dark covered bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes of sleep. She had slept really late last night since she had watched her favourite show's 12hr Marathon, which started from 2pm yesterday to 2am, that current day. What she didn't account was that it was Monday 'that current day' and she had school at 8 am.

She looked at her bedside, digital clock and it blinked in bright red, **7:23 am.**

"Shit." The raven haired girl muttered under her breath. She flung the covers off of herself, as if they were offending her, and made a bee line to the bathroom. She shed her clothes, got her toothbrush, put toothpaste on it, and took a quick shower while brushing her teeth. Hey, she was late.

After getting dressed in a nice red sleeved white top, khaki pants, and red converse, she went down stairs and ate some breakfast while checking her messages.

She got 3 messages from Finn, 1 message from Jake, and 2 missed calls and 5 messages from Bonnibel.

"Damn." She said as she swallowed some cereal.

She opened the messages.

**_'Dude! did u finish the marathon?' From Finn._**

**_'Goodmorning Marcemellow :))' From Bonni._**

**_'Dude, u wake yet?' From Finn._**

**_'Yo Marce, u coming to school today?' From Jake._**

**_'Marcy! Are you awake yet?' From Bonni._**

**_'Mar! ur totes gunna be late!' From Finn._**

**_'Why aren't you replying?' From Bonni._**

**_'Wake up! You're gonna be late!' From Bonni._**

**_'I'll see you later Marcemellow.' From Bonni._**

"Whoa, I must be really late or something... Wait... Classes start at..." She looked at the kitchen clock, it was** 7:48am.**

"Oh shit!" She yelled before inhaling the rest of her breakfast. She then grabbed her keys and locked her house before running all the way to school. Which, wasn't really that far if you run really fast.

Marceline breathed heavily as she made it to class. Everyone looked at her but she just smiled and they did too before going on doing whatever it was they were doing.

The raven haired girl plopped gracelessly onto her seat, next to Jake's.

**7:58 am.** _Totes made it._ She thought to herself.

"Dude! You look like hell!" Jake said as he faced her. "What the hell did you do?"

"Finished the marathon last night, duh!." She grinned tiredly.

"You did!?" Finn exclaimed as he looked back at her. His seat was right in front of hers.

"Yeah, dude. Didn't you guys?" She asked.

"Nah. Jermaine shut the TV off by 11." Jake said.

"Ha, weak!"

**KRIIING!**

The school bell rung and the students went into their proper seats. The teacher that came in was not their usual.

"Alright class. Ms. Hans isn't in today. She got sick. So she told me that she just needed your attendance and that you may do as you please, as long as you don't leave the room before your designated time of release." He said and started taking attendance. After doing so, he left the room and the whole class went into their own groups.

Finn was called over by this girl named Susan, leaving Marceline and Jake to talk.

"Dude, I can't believe you finished the Billy Marathon last night." Jake chuckled.

"What? Not even school can stop me from finishing my favourite show. Besides, it was only until two in the morning." The raven haired girl grinned.

"Bubblegum would totally flip if she found out you were almost late because you watched a T.V. show." The blonde teen smiled.

"Yeah, well she doesn't know and what she doesn't know, won't hurt her." Marceline.

"Whatever you say dude. But I have a feeling she knows." Jake slyly said and the rocker chick narrowed her eyes.

"How would she?"

"She said you weren't replying to any of her texts this morning."

"Oh yeah... shit." Marceline cursed and Jake laughed.

"Don't worry, with how you two have been, I don't doubt that you can worm your way out of this one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marceline asked as she leaned back and placed her feet onto her desk.

"Dude, you guys are like, Best friends already!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?"

"No body's ever, I mean, ever! Been able to be that close, that quick with Bubblegum. Well... not since..." Jake looked around and leaned in close to whisper, "Since Ash."

Marceline got interested. "Ash?" She asked and growled. "You know something. Bonnibel hasn't told me a thing about them. What's up with that anyway? Why'd she date a guy like him?"

"Peer Pressure." Jake answered with ease.

"Peer pressure?" Marceline echoed.

"Yeah. They kept saying, head cheerleader, school jock, perfect couple." Jake made a small voice, like he was trying to imitate girls.

"So what happened?"

"Dude, not even I know the full story. All I know is, Ash was just really in it for Bubblegum's money."

"Bastard."

"Yeah. Oh!" Jake slapped his forehead.

"What?"

"Ash is back today!"

"What?"

"His suspension was only until last week! He's back today! Dude! You have got to be careful." Jake warned.

"What? Why?" Marceline asked. Genuinely confused.

"When people piss him off. He get's them back, double the pain."

"Really? Pfft... Like a weenie like him could harm me."

"I'm serious Mar!" Jake said, a bit of concern in his voice. "You gotta watch out. He doesn't strike forwardly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, he's gonna get you without you knowing it was him or without you being able to prove it was him!"

"What? Just because I kicked his pompuss ass in front of everyone?"

"Just be careful, aight?"

Marceline sighed, "Yeah, I'll be alright."

**Beep.**

the raven haired teen looked down and dug her cellphone out of her pocket.

_1 new message._

She opened it and found out it was from Bonnibel.

**_'I need to see you before 2nd period. Ur notebuk was in my car.'_**

Marceline smiled and waited until class free-time was over.

* * *

Marceline and the two blonde brothers were the first ones out as the bell rang, signalling the end of 1st period. They had all gone over to where their lockers were. Yeah, they were in the same locker-hood.

"Hm, I thought Princess would be here already." Marceline said as they were walking, nearing their lockers.

"She might take a while." Jake said, "I think her first period is like, on the 3rd floor or something."

Marceline nodded and started unlocking her locker.

And then Pink everywhere.

She didn't even see how it had happened.

The last thing she knew was she was talking with Finn and Jake who were to her left, and the next thing she knew was Finn yelping and her vision was painful and extremely pink.

She wiped it off her eyes and found out she and her locker was covered in pink paint. Her eyes widened with fear. She looked to her left and saw that Finn was on his bum, covered in pink paint as well. She started rummaging inside her locker. Most of her things were covered in pink paint. But she always did keep that item at the bottom.

She started throwing stuff out of her locker and she found it. A black notebook, it was stained with pink, but not as much as the rest. She opened it and found that some of the pages were drenched. She clenched her teeth and made tight fists. She stood up straight and saw there was a note taped on the inside of her locker door.

**'Stay out of my way and away from bubblegum.'** It read.

She ripped the paper from the door and turned around. Scanning the crowd that had gathered around them. Jake had helped a frowning Finn to his feet and was now standing next to Marceline.

The raven haired girl was clutching the black notebook in one hand and the crumpled paper in the other. She let out a low growl as she looked for the person she knew was responsible for this mess.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone likes pink a bit too much."

Marceline recognized that pathetic voice. She turned to her right and saw that the crowd had parted enough for a bleach haired boy; Ash, and some of his buddies.

"You...!" Marceline growled as she glared at him. In his eyes were satisfaction. She tried lunging for him, only to be stopped by her friend.

"Dude! Don't!" Jake hissed, "You don't have any proof it was him...! Stop!"

"You fucking coward!" Marceline yelled.

"What ever are you talking about?" Ash said sarcastically, that earned him a high five from one of his friends. He laughed but was cut off when he was hit in the face by the crumpled paper, that was tainted with some pink. "What the hell!?" He yelled as some paint got on his leather jacket.

Marceline only glared and before she could yell back, a voice cut through the air.

"What is going on over here?!" The crowed parted again, this time at the left and revealing a pink haired Student Council President. She scanned the scene before her. "Finn? Marcy? What happened?"

Neither of them answered but the Bonnibel saw who was at the other side. Ash.

"It's fine Bon... really." Marceline said as she saw the pinkette giving the bleach haired boy a hateful glare.

"Bonni, c'mon!" Ash said. "Look at them!" He pointed to Marceline and Finn. "Look at how much of a chump they are! Come back to me babe!" He smiled.

Marceline grit her teeth, in a blink of an eye, she dropped her black notebook and grabbed Ash's collar and slammed him against the locker. "Don't. Fuck. With. Us." She growled and slammed him with every word before letting him go. Ash slumped down and glared at Marceline as she picked up her black notebook and was fussed over by Bonnibel.

Then suddenly, the crowd started dissipating, along with Ash and his friends.

A few moments later, they found out why.

The school councelor was there, tapping his foot and looking like he was demanding answers.

"Mr. Miles, I can explain everything." Bonnibel said.

Mr. Miles sighed. If Bonnibel would explain, then everything would be alright. "All right then. You two." He pointed to Marceline and Finn. "Hit the showers. And you," He pointed to Jake. "Get them some clothes." He said. "Now Bonnibel, come with me, so we can talk about this mess and after that, can you please tell the Janitor to clean this up?"

The students nodded and went to do what they were asked to do.

* * *

Bonnibel walked into the girl's shower room. She was clutching some clothes to her body. Jake and her had gone through the school's lost and found and some teachers had offered them some clothes.

She heard something, other than the sound of the shower. It was a voice. A very smooth and melodic voice. She listened as she got closer, the voice got clearer. It was Marceline.

_**Oh yeah, you took your sweet time,**_

_**Breakin' down the walls blowing me away.**_

_**L-L-L-Love is like a hurricane.**_

_**L-L-L-Love is like a car crash - and I - just can't look away.**_

_**L-L-L-Love is like a time bomb 4-3-2-1.**_

_**Every time you walk in the room,**_

_**Love goes Boom!**_

_**Love goes Boom...!**_

_**Love goes B-**_

"Marceline?" Bonnibel called. She couldn't believe that it was that rough housed, hyper girl that was singing like that. She would ask about it later. The pinkette said to herself.

Marceline, who had been in the shower for about and hour and a half now cause the paint was really hard to get out of her hair, and she had a lot of hair, turned a bit red. Had Bonnibel heard her sing? She thought to herself.

"B-Bonni? Is that you?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah. I got you some clothes." The pinkette replied, "But uhm..."

"But what?"

"It's from a teacher, so it's a little... semi- formal." Bonnibel answered.

"Oh god... please don't tell me you got me a skirt!" Marceline said and Bonnibel heard a hint of concern in her voice. The pinkette giggled.

"Of course not silly. I knew you wouldn't want that."

"Oh, good." Marceline sighed in relief. "So what'dya get me?"

"You'll see soon enough." Bonnibel said. "Are you don yet?"

"Hey! You try getting pink 'Rain or Shine' paint out of your hair!"

Bonnibel chuckled, "Sorry, just hurry up. We already missed 2nd period and half of 3rd period!"

"Hells yeah!"

"Marceline!" Bonnibel scolded.

* * *

A few more minutes later, Marceline was finished. She dried herself off before asking for the clothes.

"Here you go." Bonnibel said as she passed the clothes over the changing stall's door.

Marceline looked at the clothes and smiled. "Not bad." She said and Bonnibel blushed.

Marceline was given a red button up shirt, black slacks and a white neck tie. There were also a pair of black socks. Her red converse weren't that dirty so she was able to wipe the paint off of them easily. Her underwear was still good too.

"You have to wear it all." Bonnibel said from the other side and Marceline raised a brow.

"All of it? Even the completely unnecessary tie?" Marceline asked as she tugged on the black pants.

"Yes! It completes your look."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ugh... Fine." Marceline conceded. She then put the red shirt on and folded the sleeves up her forearms, she put on the socks, and then looked at the neck tie. "Uhh... Princess."

"Yeah?"

"Uhm... I dunno how to tie a neck tie..." She said sheepishly.

"Oh you." Bonnibel giggled, "Alright, come out here." She said. Marceline complied and came out of the stall. Her hair was still a bit wet and was clinging to her face a bit.

Bonnibel blushed at how gorgeous Marceline looked. She then held a hand out for the tie which was given to her. She stepped forward and looped the white fabric around the taller girl's neck.

Mmm... Bonni smells good. Marceline thought to herself. And then blushed at how close they were.

Bonnibel was also blushing at how close they were and was just focusing on looking at the tie so Marceline wouldn't see.

"There, all done." The pinkette smiled.

Marceline grinned, "Thanks B." She said and started putting some shoes on. "Are Finn and Jake, all good?" She asked.

"I think so. If they are, they should be waiting outside."

"Cool." Marceline said as she finished tying her shoes. After wards she smiled and stood up. "Feels nice to be fresh." She stretched.

Bonnibel gawked as Marceline stretched and showed off her body. She didn't realize what she was doing and was only brought out of her world by Marceline.

"What are you staring at?" The raven haired girl asked. "Is there still some pink on me?" She asked and turned around before facing Bonnibel again, who was blushing madly. "Ahh..." Marceline then did a sexy pose. "Like what you see?" She smirked.

"Ugh, don't be a butt." Bonnibel said while she hit Marceline playfully. "You just look nice, alright? Don't be a perv."

"Hey, I'm not the one staring at other people's hot bods."

"Oh you!" Bonnibel hit her harder and Marceline only laughed.

"C'mon, let's go." Marceline smiled.

Bonnibel nodded and they went out to meet Finn and Jake.

* * *

**Tada :D New chapter X3**

**I'm gonna be mixing some things up a bit. But it'll still be the same plot but with some additions, aight?**

**Review peeps!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
